Au Revoir
by Yuuko Shiroi
Summary: Soul se le declara a la chica que ama, y ella acepta ser su novia. Maka le revela una verdad a Soul que no quería decirle ¿que será? pues si quieren saber, pasen y lean  Mal summary XD
1. Capitulo 1

Yuuko: ¡Hola! Este es mi primer Fic y es de SE ¡EH! porque este es una de mis series favoritas :D

Solo espero que la historia les guste, si es así esperare reviews

Soul Eater no es mío, si lo fuera pondría mas shoujo ;D y crearía un personaje que sea yo para salir en la serie y me casaría con Kid. Pero lamentablemente es de Ohkubo Atsushi TuT y todo lo que mencioné jamás ocurrirá. A continuación:

**Capítulo 1: **

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca, contemplando el cielo nocturno en una plaza. El joven albino vio una hermosa estrella fugaz atravesar el firmamento.

- ¿La has visto? – Le preguntó a su acompañante, la muchacha a su lado asintió con la cabeza y luego le sonrió encantadoramente.

- Por supuesto y he pedido un deseo – Le contestó, él le miró fascinado, pero la curiosidad fue mayor y no se contuvo de preguntar:

- ¿Qué has deseado? – La muchacha medito unos segundos si responderle o no, luego comentó:

- Que este momento junto a ti no sea el último que pasamos así –

- Eso tenlo por seguro – La joven recargo su rostro en el hombro del muchacho junto a ella y soltó un suspiro. El tomó su mano y luego la beso.

- Tengo algo que decirte… -

- ¿Sí? – pregunto la muchacha.

- Estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que seas mi novia oficialmente. – La chica con sorpresa se separó del muchacho y le miró directo a los ojos. Él sonreía, enseñando sus filosos dientes, la joven entonces impulsivamente le abrazo y le dio un beso apasionado al chico de ojos carmesí, a lo que él no dudo en corresponder. Estuvieron así largo rato hasta que luego se separaron por falta de aire, sus respiraciones se encontraban un tanto agitadas, ambos con el sonrojo a flor de piel.

- Soul… acepto ser tu novia – El mencionado sonrió de forma cool, pero el sonrojo se negaba a desaparecer.

- No sabes cómo me alegro – Y volvieron a besarse.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió, como cualquiera otra. Maka se encontraba preparando el desayuno cuando Soul llego junto a ella.

- ¿Cómo has amanecido? ¿Has dormido bien? – preguntó la rubia mientras seguía con su labor, se volteó levemente sin descuidar la cocina, miró al albino quien sonreía, parecía que estaba en las nubes. -¿Soul? – El joven entonces volvió a la realidad

- ¿Ah? – preguntó. En definitiva, el chico no le estaba prestando atención.

- Nada, olvídalo – Maka siguió en lo suyo.

- Maka, lo siento es que estaba pensando en lo de anoche – miró a su compañera con una sonrisa mucho más amplia que la anterior, si es que era eso posible.

- Lo… ¿de anoche? – Maka le miró sin entender nada de lo que el albino decía. Soul entonces dejó de sonreír. Miró a Maka y luego comentó:

- Olvídalo, no lo entenderías – Y tomó su lugar en la mesa, esperando a que Maka sirviera el desayuno. La rubia se le quedó mirando sin decir nada, al instante comenzó a servir el desayuno, el cual transcurrió en completo silencio.

Ambos iban de camino al Shibusen, caminaban sin conversar de nada, algo poco usual en la pareja, Soul cada tanto daba un suspiro y miraba se soslayo a su técnico. Maka no comprendía porque Soul se encontraba tan extraño con ella, siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos y confiaban el uno en el otro. En el camino se encontraron con Black Star y Tsubaki, quienes le saludaron animadamente.

- ¡Hola simples mortales! – gritó Black Star mientras agitaba su mano en el aire, Maka y Soul le miraron, mientras Tsubaki sonreía nerviosa. – Ya extrañaban ver a su Dios, ¡debe haber sido un tormentoso fin de semana sin verme! –

- Claro, lo que digas Black Star – Exclamó Maka.

- Oye Black Star, ¿Qué tal si echamos una carrera? Apuesto a que te gano –

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Y soltó una risotada – ¡Un hombre tan Big como yo jamás perderá ante un sujeto como tú! –

- Entonces aceptas el desafío ¿no? –

- Jamás me he acobardado ante uno, Soul – Entonces ambos salieron corriendo ante la mirada atónita de Tsubaki y Maka. Cuando ya se habían perdido de su vista, Tsubaki miró a Maka y preguntó:

- Maka… ¿ya se lo has dicho? – La rubia miró a su amiga y sonrió débilmente.

- No… Tsubaki, me falta valor para decírselo –

- Pero Maka, no puedes seguir más tiempo así… estás sufriendo demasiado. –

- Lo sé – Suspiró y luego continuó – Tsubaki, lo he pensando y… creo que lo mejor es no decírselo además, creo que Soul no confía ya en mí… me está ocultando algo –

- ¿Cómo crees?, es decir, ustedes se tienen una confianza increíble que ni siquiera Black Star y yo podríamos igualar. –

- ¿Lo crees? –

- No lo creo, lo sé – Tsubaki sonrió y con ello tranquilizó un poco a Maka.

- Tienes razón, han de ser alucinaciones mías… -

- Entonces ¿se lo dirás? –

- Tsubaki, se lo diré –

En otro sitio, cerca del Shibusen, caminaban Soul y Black Star, iban en silencio hasta que uno de ellos decidió romperlo.

- Vaya excusa hombre – exclamó Black Star – ¿Hasta cuándo planeas esquivarla? –

- Lo que haga falta –

- Pero Soul, la estás haciendo sufrir… todos los días inventas una nueva escusa para no estar con ella –

- Tu no lo comprendes Black Star, yo conozco los sentimientos de Maka y no puedo corresponderle, por eso es lo mejor mantenerla alejada y no decirle la verdad, la lastimaría –

- Si tú crees que eso es lo correcto, no puedo hacer nada por cambiar la situación –

Al poco rato, ya todos se encontraban en el Shibusen. Fueron hasta su aula, allí encontraron a Kid y Chrona que se encontraban acaramelados.

- Tan temprano y ya se están demostrando cuanto se aman – Sonrió Tsubaki.

- Es que el amor es así, no existe un horario fijo para hacerle saber a Chrona cuanto la quiero – La susodicha se sonrojo mientras era abrazada por su novio, él entonces depositó un beso en la mejilla de la chica quien rió nerviosa.

- Lo mejor será que entremos al salón – Comentó Maka mientras la melancolía se apoderaba de ella. Algo en su interior le decía que cuando Soul se enterara de sus sentimientos, él la rechazaría.

Ya en la noche, Maka y Soul se encontraban en casa. Maka preparaba la cena mientras que el albino se encontraba viendo televisión.

- Oye Soul… ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy? – preguntó la rubia nerviosa.

- Ah… - el joven meditó unos segundos la pregunta y luego respondió - ¿no porque? –

- Bueno… es que yo quería decirte algo –

- Bien, pero primero cenemos ¿sí? Es que no quiero perder el apetito – A Maka le quedó dando vueltas en la mente la última frase del chico ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Acaso el sabía algo?

- Está bien –

Al acabar de cocinar, Maka sirvió la cena. Soul tomó su lugar frente a la rubia, ambos comían en silencio. Hasta que Maka decidió hablar.

- Oye Soul –

- ¿Hmm? – el albino seguía comiendo.

- Yo quería saber… si tú sigues confiando en mí – El albino entonces la miró, con dificultad trago lo que se hallaba en su boca, suspiró y luego habló.

- No es que no confíe en ti Maka, eres mi mejor amiga y lo sabes –

- ¿Entonces? – El joven apartó los cubiertos y el plato.

- Gracias Maka, he perdido el apetito – Suspiró y miró a los ojos a su técnico – Maka… como comienzo. –

- No te preocupes, tengo todo el tiempo disponible para escucharte –

- Bien – El peliblanco masajeo sus sienes y luego comenzó – Maka, estoy saliendo con una chica y estoy enamorado de ella – Maka sintió como su mundo se venía abajo ¿Cómo era eso posible? Siempre había pensado que Soul estaba enamorado de ella, siempre le había salvado cuando la situación lo requería, siempre había confiado en él y por sobretodo siempre procuraba hacer lo que él quería.

- Ya veo – dijo la rubia. Su mirada se oscureció siendo oculta tras su flequillo.

- Es por eso que te he estado esquivando, no es por ti, es por mí. No quiero que mi novia me deje, es que es bastante celosa e insegura de sí misma – Pauso unos segundos – Además, ya sabía lo que ibas a decirme. – Maka parpadeó sin comprender lo último.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –

- Bueno, yo se que tú estás enamorada de mí – Maka abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y luego exclamó:

- ¡Serás idiota! – Se puso de pie molesta y le gritó – ¡Claro que estoy enamorada de ti, pero no era eso lo que quería decirte! – Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la rubia, Soul se sorprendió.

- ¿Entonces? – Maka restregó sus ojos con sus manos y continuó

- Soul, ya no seguiré siendo tu técnico – Cogió aire y prosiguió – Me iré de Death City, a recorrer el mundo junto a mi madre… y jamás regresaré –

- ¡¿Qué? –

- Lo siento Soul, no quería decirte mis sentimientos por eso… no quería decirte la verdad. Dentro de unos días me iré, mi madre vendrá por mí –

- ¿Spirit está de acuerdo? –

- El tampoco lo sabe, pero he sufrido lo suficiente Soul. Sé que amas a Blair, ella me lo ha dicho – El albino se quedó mudo. Blair le había prometido no decirle nada a Maka para no hacerle sufrir, pero ahora que hacía memoria era la misma Blair quien le había dicho que Maka estaba enamorada de él. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego y estúpido? Pero estaba enamorado de esa maldita gata y no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo. La rubia entonces liberó las lágrimas que luchaban por salir y tan rápido como pudo se fue a su habitación. Necesitaba desahogar todo el dolor acumulado en su alma

Continuará…

Yuuko: ¡Hola otra vez! Bueno quería dar las gracias a mi hermana mayor "Airi Shiroi" ya que ella escribe por mí y me ayuda con la redacción y la ortografía, la idea original es mía. Si les gusta pueden dejar reviews tanto a mí, como a ella. Y de paso estoy haciéndole publicidad XD.

Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Hasta entonces!


	2. Capitulo 2

Yuuko: ¡hola! Aquí otro capítulo de este Fic, gracias por todos los reviews que recibí, se que tarde un mucho en actualizar pero bueno, llegó mi graduación y se sabe ocupa casi todo tu tiempo. Con eso de los ensayos y los preparativos y las tarjetas y bla bla…

Como saben Soul Eater no es mío, sino de Ohkubo Atsushi pero le agradezco de corazón que haya creado una serie tan genial como esta. A continuación:

**Capítulo 2: **

Al día siguiente el desayuno transcurrió en completo silencio, Soul no quería hacer ningún tipo de comentarios, pues no sabía como reaccionaría su por ahora compañera. Maka al poco rato ya había terminado de comer así que decidió adelantarse y retirarse del sitio.

- Soul me quede de juntar con Tsubaki así que me voy un poco antes al Shibusen - Dicho esto la joven se fue del lugar lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pies, no se encontraba de humor como para soportar alguna imbecilidad por parte de su todavía arma.

- Lo siento Maka - Murmuró el joven albino cuando ya su técnico se había retirado del sitio. Él sabía a la perfección el porqué Maka estaba así, y era evidentemente su culpa.

Mientras tanto un rato después, camino al Shibusen iban dos chicas, para ser más precisos Tsubaki y Maka, quienes intentaban entablar una conversación sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con lo de ayer, Maka? – Preguntó Tsubaki mientras miraba atenta a su amiga, esperando a que ella contestara su interrogante.

- Mal… - Suspiró y miró a su interlocutora con una sonrisa fingida intentando que su amargura pasara desapercibida, pero sin lograrlo - Me ha dicho que está enamorado de Blair y que sabía mis sentimientos hacia él – Maka no quería preocupar más aún a Tsubaki, pero no podía evitarlo, ella confiaba en aquella chica ahora muchísimo más que en cualquier otra persona.

- Lo siento Maka – Le contestó Tsubaki sintiéndose culpable - Yo te obligué a decírselo – Tsubaki no podía ocultar su agobio y gran preocupación.

- No te preocupes – Le sonrió – Ya sabia que esto ocurriría más temprano que tarde – Suspiró conteniendo el enorme deseo de llorar – De cierto modo me siento aliviada… Tsubaki…- Susurró mientras dejaba de caminar, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos jades sin poder contenerlas, debía ser fuerte, lo sabía pero ¿Cómo podía cerrar su corazón para no seguir siendo lastimada? Le dolía recordar la escena pasada, le dolía recordar a Soul pero ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto?

- Es mejor que trates de olvidar lo que sucedió – Tsubaki abrazó protectora a su amiga, mientras con una mano acariciaba su cabeza como si de una madre se tratase - Te harás mas daño si lo recuerdas – Maka pensó que Tsubaki podía a veces leer su mente, ella le abrazó y continuó llorando, al mismo tiempo Tsubaki no podía evitar sentirse más culpable que nadie, cuando ella no tenía culpa alguna.

- Tienes razón – Exclamó por fin Maka, mientras separándose de su amiga limpiaba sus ojos, borrando toda huella de que hubiese sollozado – Ahora lo mejor es ir a hablar con Shinigami-sama y mi padre – Se forzó por esbozar una sonrisa, pero eso no tranquilizaba para nada a la pelinegra que le mirada agobiada.

- Está bien – Respondió, mientras un sonoro suspiro escapaba de los labios de la joven de azules ojos, para luego sonreírle dulcemente a su amiga – Aquí estaré brindándote mi apoyo incondicional –

Unas horas después, se encontraba Maka en la Death Room, siendo acompañada de su padre frente a Shinigami-sama, intentando explicarle su situación

- ¡Maka! – Lloriqueaba Spirit intentado abrazar a su hija inútilmente - ¡No puedes irte! ¡Dejarás a papá solo! – Chillaba el hombre

- Maka-chan, ¿estás segura de querer irte? – Preguntó Shinigami-sama mirando atentamente a la alumna – Estarás completamente sola, sin nadie a quién recurrir en caso de que algo malo te ocurra – Intentaba el también convencer a la joven para que desistiera de su "absurda" idea de marcharse de Shibusen y de Death City a un lugar completamente ajeno.

- Es por eso que me iré, quiero conocer gente nueva con la que compartir en mi diario vivir – Ella estaba completamente decidida y nadie ni nada le haría cambiar de parecer, su decisión estaba tomada.

- Eres una de nuestras mejores alumnas no puedo permitir que te vayas de Shibusen- Exclamó un tanto enojado Shinigami-sama, ya notando que ella no se dejaba convencer, debía recurrir a sus últimos recursos.

-Lo siento ya he tomado mi decisión y la llevare a cabo les guste o no. En una semana dejare Death City, tal vez para siempre - Les respondió la chica segura de sí misma.

-Maka eres aun muy pequeña para dejar tu hogar – Spirit intentando hablar con autoridad en frente de su hija – Yo siendo tu padre no te lo permitiré - Se opuso drásticamente a la joven. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó.

- Lo siento, pero hace bastante tiempo deje de cumplir reglas que tú me imponías, además soy lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que hago – Argumentó en su defensa la menor de los presentes

- Apenas tienes 14 años, eres el bebé de papá – Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos del pelirrojo, jamás pensó escuchar algo así por parte de su hija, saber que Maka pensaba así le dolía en el fondo de su corazón, porque él también lo tenía, tal vez algo oculto pero lo tenía al fin y al cabo.

- Ya te lo dije y no me hagas repetirlo –

- ¡Pues quiero que me lo repitas, muchachita! – Spirit estaba perdiendo el control.

- ¡Me iré! ¡Aunque el mundo entero se oponga! - Dicho esto la joven se retiro del lugar, mientras que Spirit cedía ante sus deseos de desbordar lágrimas, chillando patéticamente al tiempo que gritaba desconsolado el nombre de su hija.

- Oye, Spirit-kun – Llamó su atención Shinigami-sama, el hombre no le hacía caso, hasta que a los pocos minutos recibió un gran Shinigami-Chop. El pelirrojo entonces dejo de gritar y una vez en el suelo semiconsciente miró a su interlocutor

- Tenemos que idear un plan para que se quede - Dijo por fin Shinigami-sama, mientras Spirit asentía preocupado por que su hija se fuera a ir de Death City.

El día pasó rápidamente. Así que las dos chicas decidieron ir a buscar donde se quedaría Maka cuando se fuera de Death City.

- Tsubaki – Susurró Maka - Al final no fui capaz de decirle la verdad a Soul – Suspiró - Le mentí – Tsubaki le miró sin comprender a que se refería su amiga con eso, Maka entonces continuó - Le dije que me iría de viaje con mi madre por el mundo, no que me iré a otra ciudad para cambiar de ambiente -

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Maka? – Preguntó la pelinegra preocupada - Se supone que tenías que decirle la verdad - Le dijo un poco enojada, algo bastante extraño de su parte.

- ¿Pero que iba a hacer? Si alguien decide buscarme para que vuelva al Shibusen… porque no lo quiero hacer – A Maka se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sentía deseos de llorar una vez más, pero no cedería ante sus impulsos.

-Está bien no importa, lo que vale es que le dijiste que te ibas - Dijo un poco más tranquila Tsubaki mientras esbozaba una sonrisa para así tranquilizar a su amiga.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? – Preguntó Maka mientras intentaba mantener la calma

- Claro que si -

Luego de caminar bastante rato encontraron el hogar perfecto para Maka, se trataba de un pequeño departamento que contaba con lo justo y necesario para ella. Incluyendo que la renta era económica, pues Tsubaki le ayudaría a pagarla

- ¡Genial! – Exclamó feliz Maka - Ahora sabrás donde me vengo a vivir – Suspiró - Pero no quiero que se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor -

-Claro que no se lo diré a nadie, no te quiero provocar problemas y no quiero perder tu amistad – Sonrió Tsubaki, luego de hablar con el dueño del lugar, cancelaron los dos primeros meses de renta para que Maka luego pudiese conseguir un trabajo para costear la misma.

Habían pasado varios días desde que Maka le dijo a su padre que se iría de Death city, en los cuales Soul y su técnico no se dirigían palabra alguna, la chica decidió que era mejor que su viaje se realizara antes de lo pensado ya que sospechaba que Shinigami-sama y Spirit planeaban algo para impedir que se fuera del lugar. Así que por lo mismo, Maka decidió irse con anticipación de la ciudad sin decírselo a nadie más que a su mejor amiga Tsubaki.

-Es la hora de irme – Exclamó Maka mientras sonreía con melancolía - Tsubaki te extrañare mucho -

-Yo también te extrañaré mucho – Tsubaki le obsequió una cálida sonrisa - Pero seguiremos en contacto ¿Verdad? – Preguntó la pelinegra

-Claro que sí – Maka abrazó a su amiga - Mi autobús está a punto de partir así que esto sería una despedida – Luego se separó de su amiga y se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás para no arrepentirse luego de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Se te extrañará mucho por aquí Maka – Murmuró Tsubaki conteniendo sus deseos de llorar. Maka miró por la ventanilla del autobús y se despidió con la mano de su amiga, cediendo por fin ante las ganas de sollozar. Le sonrió por última vez a la chica quién miraba con agobio como Maka se marchaba no solo de Death City, sino también de la vida de muchos de sus habitantes.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo para Tsubaki, puesto que luego de despedirse de su amiga se fue directo a su casa para descansar ya que no lo había hecho en toda la semana. Aunque al vivir con Black Star eso era algo realmente difícil de hacer.

Al día siguiente un gran alboroto estaba ocurriendo en la Death Room, ya que cierta chica se había ido sin despedirse de nadie excepto de su amiga. Y eso había provocado disturbios en todo el Shibusen.

- ¡Mi Maka! – Gritó - ¡se ha ido sin siquiera decirle adiós a su padre! – Lloriqueaba Spirit mientras era observado con pena por todos aquellos presentes en el sitio – ¡Es que no lo puedo creer! – Chillaba, hasta que fue silenciado por Shinigami-sama con uno de sus famosos "Shinigami-Chop" una vez más.

- No deberías preocuparte tanto por Maka – Dijo Soul mientras comenzaba a alborotar su cabellera con una de sus manos para intentar apartar el aburrimiento - De seguro está feliz con su madre, ya que se irían de viaje por el mundo entero – Sonrió torcidamente.

- ¿Qué se iría con Kami? – Cuestionó Spirit – Eso es imposible, a mi me ha dicho que se iría de Death City porque quería cambiar de ambiente – Finalizó mientras una gran incógnita se planteaba en la mente de los presentes

-Entonces ¿A quien de los dos le mintió? – Preguntó Soul un poco enojado ya que había la posibilidad de que Maka no le estuviera diciendo la verdad, y eso sí que le dolía. Pese a todo el confiaba en su ex técnico, y que ella no confiase en él, le hacía sentir sumamente mal.

Mientras que en otra cuidad, Maka estaba siendo ingresada como nueva alumna en un colegio considerado por ella normal.

- Ella es su nueva compañera – Dijo el maestro frente al curso mientras Maka ingresaba al salón - Su nombre es Maka Albarn, viene de Death City y se traslado del Shibusen -

Al finalizar de hablar el maestro, provoco un gran desastre en la sala de clases, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes sintió curiosidad de saber el porqué la chica se encontraba allí. El profesor indicó a Maka donde instalarse, pues sería su lugar a partir de ese día. Maka asintió con la cabeza y al tomar su lugar muchos de sus ahora compañeros de clases se levantaron de su sitio y la rodearon para preguntarle cosas

- ¿Tienes novio? - Preguntó uno de los chicos.

- ¿Eres técnico o arma? - Cuestionó otro.

- ¿No tienes un hermano mayor? - Le dijo una chica.

- Bueno primero que todo no estoy interesada en tener novio, no responderé si soy arma o técnico y no, no tengo hermanos - respondió un tanto agobiada la pobre rubia, mientras sentía que iba a estallar y golpearía a más de uno de sus nuevos compañeros con su famosísimo "Maka-Chop". Al recordar eso, se deprimió cosa que el profesor notó.

- Chicos es suficiente por hoy – Exclamó - ¡Están molestando a su compañera! – Entonces los jóvenes alumnos luego de rezongar volvieron a sus sitios correspondientes, pero más de uno cada tanto miraba con curiosidad a la joven de verdes ojos.

La primera hora de clases paso rápidamente para su sorpresa, así que cuando llego la hora del descanso decidió salir a distraerse un poco mientras conocía la escuela.

- ¡Maka-chan! – Gritó una muchacha acompañada de otras dos chicas - Ven a conversar con nosotras - La invitaron para que saliera con ellas

- Gracias – Maka les sonrió, pues estaba feliz de que sus compañeras intentaran integrarla – Pero lo siento mucho, de verdad – Suspiró – Por ahora tengo algo que hacer antes que juntarme con ustedes –

- ¿Nos vemos luego? – Preguntó la muchacha.

- ¡Claro! - Dicho esto Maka se retiró lo más rápido que pudo, pero otro grupito de chicas la acorralaron contra una pared para llenarla nuevamente de preguntas sin sentido "Maldición, no otra vez" Pensó. En ese mismo instante sintió que alguien le tomaba por el brazo y la sacaba corriendo del lugar sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ni percatarse de quién le había "salvado" del acoso. A los pocos minutos, se encontraban ya lo suficientemente lejos de todos aquellos que podían seguir con el interrogatorio.

- Gracias por sacarme de allí – Exclamó Maka y se dispuso a seguir su camino hacia algún lugar, cuando el antiguo salvador ahora imprudente según la rubia le había tomado bruscamente por el brazo y la acorralaba contra un muro, al igual que lo habían hecho hace rato.

- Nada de gracias, dime ¿Eres técnico o arma? – Maka entonces miró al chico frente a ella. Algo llamó inmediatamente su atención de aquel joven. Sus ojos, eran de color rubí…

- Y tú ¿con qué derecho me tratas así? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! Y también comienzas a tratarme como el resto - Le dijo un tanto enojada la chica. - ¿Es que aquí son todos así de extraños? -

- Aquí la única extraña eres tú – Exclamó el muchacho mientras la escrutaba con la mirada, Maka se estremeció y el joven volvió a hablar – Respóndeme niña ¿Eres técnico o arma? -

- A ti eso no te incumbe – Maka bufó molesta y apartó bruscamente al chico para irse del lugar, y lo estaba haciendo cuando el muchacho exclamó:

-Eso quiere decir que eres técnico ¿verdad? - ¿Cómo lo sabía él? ¿Acaso era muy evidente? - Supuse bien – Sonrió el chico. - Yo soy un arma – Le dijo el muchacho.

- ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? - Se detuvo de golpe la rubia y se giró para ver al joven esta vez prestándole más atención

- Lo que has oído – Se rió con burla - ¿O es que acaso eres sorda? O tal vez… seas tonta y por eso has huido de Shibusen – Esa frase indignó a Maka, infló los mofletes y caminó entonces hasta donde se encontraba aquel chico - ¡Eres insoportable Soul! – Gritó y con una enciclopedia que sacó de quién sabe donde golpeó al chico dándole su conocido "Maka-Chop" que en realidad, era un golpe inédito en aquel lugar. A los pocos segundos reaccionó percatándose de lo que había hecho – Lo lamento, yo no quise – Intentó disculparse inútilmente.

- ¿Soul? Así se llamaba tu antiguo compañero ¿verdad? – Preguntó

- ¿Soul? ¿Quién ha nombrado a ese imbécil? – Murmuró con un dejo de tristeza en su voz mientras centraba su mirada en el suelo

- Así que si era tu compañero – Se burlo

- Sí, y era insoportable al igual que tú. Adiós – Y comenzó a caminar para irse del sitio dejando solo a aquel chico "Acosador"

- ¡Espera! – El joven la alcanzó y comenzó a caminar junto a ella – Creo que hemos comenzado de mala manera ¿verdad? –

- Dímelo tú –

- Está bien, lo lamento… ¿feliz? –

- Un poco – Dijo Maka esta vez dejando de caminar, miró al chico y le sonrió - ¿Es cierto que tienes sangre de arma? – Preguntó.

- ¿Porqué habría de mentirte? – Cuestionó alzando una ceja.

- Pero eso es imposible, si eres un arma ¿Por qué no estás en el Shibusen? - Pregunto desconcertada Maka.

- Esa es una larga historia – Suspiró el chico mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

- Adelante, te escucho – Exclamó Maka incitándole a que él le contara la razón.

- Te la contaré pero… - Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en los labios del joven, a Maka le recorrió un escalofrío. – Tendrás que contarme el porqué estás aquí, imagino que has huido de Shibusen ¿verdad? –

- Bueno, si y no –

- ¿Eh? – El chico no comprendía palabra alguna de lo que la rubia había dicho.

- En fin… - Suspiró Maka – Dime tu porqué no estás en el Shibusen, luego te diré mi motivo.

- Esta bien… En resumen, lo que sucede es que mis padres encuentran estúpido el Shibusen – Suspiró resignado - Cuando me di cuenta de que tenía sangre de arma no les quise decir, ya que ellos me rechazarían y uno de mis sueños era ir ahí - Finalizó un poco triste el chico.

- Pero entonces ¿Qué haces si no estás en el Shibusen? - Pregunto curiosa la rubia, el chico entonces se sonrojo ligeramente y luego respondió

- Pues yo trabajo -

- Pero eres bastante joven para trabajar, con suerte tienes 14 o 15 años ¿me equivoco? – El chico rió sardónico y con una de sus manos acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de la rubia.

- Eres bastante inocente ¿verdad? – Sonrió – No todas las personas tienen una vida fácil ¿lo sabías? Yo soy el sustento de mi familia, trabajo de modelo – Maka apartó rápidamente la mano del joven también ruborizada y rió con sorna

- ¿Tú crees que caeré en esa broma de niños?, si lo creíste estas muy equivocado - Le dijo esta vez a punto de llorar de la risa. - ¿De verdad eres modelo? -

- ¡Claro que sí! – Suspiró - Te estoy diciendo la verdad, si no lo crees pregúntale a cualquiera si es verdad si soy o no modelo y ya verás - Le dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

- Está bien te creo – Intentó dejar de reír pero le resultaba difícil, cuando logró calmarse continuó - Siguiendo en lo que estábamos ¿te gustaría ser Death Scythe? - Le preguntó Maka al chico.

- ¿Ahora tú estás de broma? – Maka se sorprendió y se decepcionó al escuchar aquella frase. Por un momento pensó que podría seguir siendo técnico, esta vez de aquel chico, pero ese pensamiento se esfumó al instante - ¡Claro que me gustaría! Por eso es que estoy hablando contigo – Rió al ver la cara de Maka cargada de desilusión, volvió a acariciar el rostro de la chica con su mano – No me podía perder la oportunidad de tener un técnico para así conseguir mi meta y transformarme en guadaña mortal - Le dijo feliz, Maka también sonrió pero esta vez con timidez. No podía creer que había hecho el tonto.

- Entonces… - Susurró apartando una vez más la mano del chico - Si gustas puedo ser tu técnico – Sonrió – Por cierto, no te pases de listo conmigo. No funcionará – Su sonrisa se amplió más aún al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su interlocutor - ¿Qué tipo de arma eres? – Preguntó sin rodeos.

- Soy una guadaña y si quiero ser tu arma - Exclamó el chico de mirada carmesí. – Ya veremos luego si pasarme de listo funciona o no – Sonrió sardónico, esta vez fue Maka quién se sorprendió

- Soy Maka Albarn, Ex téc… No, digo Técnico de Guadaña – Aquella frase la dijo con un poco de tristeza, el saber que el muchacho frente a ella era también una guadaña al igual que Soul, le había hecho sentir mal.

- Yo soy Hitsugi Yami y es un placer para mí tener una técnico tan linda como tú – El sonrojo floreció una vez más en el rostro de la rubia – Y es un placer para ti tener por compañero a un chico tan guapo como yo ¿verdad? – Y rió irónico, al tiempo que Maka inflaba los mofletes molesta.

- Maka… - Exclamó la rubia mientras sacaba su enciclopedia, Hitsugi le miró sin comprender. Luego lo recordó pero demasiado tarde. Maka ya había estampado el libro en su cabeza - ¡Chop! – Finalizó y el joven Hitsugi estaba ya semiinconsciente en el piso.

- No estoy para bromas, ya te lo había dicho – Argumento Maka al tiempo que la campana señalaba que las clases que a continuación seguían ya estaban por comenzar.

En tanto, mientras Maka se encontraba haciendo nuevas amistades, Tsubaki estaba metida en un gran problema ya que Shinigami-sama la había llamado por ocultar que Maka se había fugado de Death City.

- Tsubaki - Exclamó Shinigami-sama con un tono de voz digamos… intentando regañar a la pelinegra, pero sin mucho éxito - Sabemos a la perfección que quieres mucho a Maka y siempre te contaba sus secretos… Así que por favor dinos… - No alcanzó a finalizar cuando Spirit le interrumpió

- ¡Tsubaki-chan! – Lloriqueaba el pelirrojo – ¡Por favor dime donde está mi pequeña! – Lágrimas se desbordaban de los ojos del hombre.

- Lo lamento mucho – Se disculpó la joven de azules ojos - No les puedo responder esa pregunta, eso es un secreto entre Maka y yo – Finalizó he hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto a los mayores.

- Por lo menos dinos si se fue con su madre o fue a otro colegio – Insistió Soul mientras su mirada reflejaba rabia reprimida – Eso al menos no nos lo puedes ocultar. –

- "Lo siento Maka" – Pensó y luego exclamó - Ella se fue a otro colegio pero no tuvo el valor de decírtelo Soul. No quería que le arruinaras su nueva vida – Eso al albino le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

- Así que me mintió a mí – Intentó controlarse para no gritar - No puedo creer que no haya confiado en mí, su mejor amigo - Dijo el peliblanco.

- Ni siquiera tienes derecho a llamarte su amigo Soul, no después de lo que hiciste - Dijo enojada Tsubaki. Shinigami-sama y Spirit miraron a la pelinegra sin comprender de lo que ella estaba hablando. Soul se percató de aquella mirada, y antes de que comenzaran con el interrogatorio actuó.

- Tenemos que hablar, Tsubaki -Dicho eso, Soul tomó de la mano a Tsubaki y se la llevo lejos del lugar. Ambos salieron de la Death Room y se alejaron lo suficiente para asegurarse de que Spirit no se enterara de que Maka se había ido prácticamente por su culpa, por haberla hecho sufrir aún cuando él no lo quiso así.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora Soul? – Preguntó Tsubaki sin comprender el porqué el albino la había sacado así del sitio – ¿No será que me quieres hablar de Maka, ahora que se ha ido? – Suspiró

- Si, te quiero hablar de ella – Tsubaki le miró con reproche.

- Ya no te servirá de nada, de hecho no sirve que hables conmigo. Tu problema es con ella ¿verdad Soul? –

- Lo sé… pero necesito saber qué es lo que te dijo – Tsubaki volvió a suspirar

- Hombres… ¿Cómo entenderlos cuando ni siquiera ustedes se entienden? –

- Lo sé, la he cagado… Tsubaki por favor – Imploró Soul con arrepentimiento en su voz.

- Está bien Soul… solo me dijo que la habías rechazado. Qué no correspondías sus sentimientos porque estabas enamorado de Blair – Soul enarcó una ceja y luego rió con burla. Tsubaki le miró sin comprender su actitud. Cuando soul dejo de reír exclamó:

- ¿Eso es todo? Será tonta a veces –

- ¿A qué te refieres con "eso es todo"? ¿No te importa saber como se sintió Maka? –

- Claro que me importa Tsubaki, de no ser así ¿Estaría yo hablando contigo ahora? – Se defendió Soul

- Ahora me dirás… - Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a fingir la voz de Soul, sin mucho éxito - ¿Sabes qué? Me di cuenta de que siempre estuve enamorado de Maka y no lo supe sino hasta que ella se fue – Rió la pelinegra –

- Es así – Suspiró el albino

- Vamos Soul, yo no estoy para tus juegos, y Maka mucho menos – Y comenzó a caminar – A pesar de todo, espero que tu relación con Blair vaya bien –

- ¡Pero realmente estoy enamorado de Maka! – Pronunció, Tsubaki se quedó quieta y se volteo a mirar a Soul una vez más.

- ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta? Déjame adivinar… ¿tuviste relaciones íntimas con Blair y notaste que solo es un capricho? – Sonrió sardónica, algo que Soul nunca espero ver en ella

- Has acertado en todo lo que dijiste – Suspiró Soul abrumado – Tsubaki… ¿Me puedes ayudar a buscarla? Quisiera enmendar mi error -

- ¡No! –

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Soul sin poder creerse lo que había escuchado

- No lo haré –

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Soul sin comprender el motivo de Tsubaki para negarse a su petición.

- Porque ella esta rehaciendo su vida y no pretendo que por tu culpa siga sufriendo. Ya la has lastimado suficiente - Le dijo enojada Tsubaki.

- ¿Rehaciendo su vida? - Pregunto el albino

- Ella se fue para olvidarse de ti –

- Pues con mayor razón la buscaré… necesito – Murmuró para sí mismo más que para Tsubaki – Necesito aclarar las cosas con ella – Esta vez habló más alto para que Tsubaki le escuchara – Por favor Tsubaki, ayúdame a encontrarla –

- Lo siento Soul. Le prometí a Maka no decirle a nadie donde se encuentra ella ahora – Sonrió – No es por ti, es por ella. Y una promesa es una promesa –

- Entonces le pediré ayuda a otra persona. No creas que me quedaré aquí esperando que tal vez Maka se digne a regresar solo porque sí. Tú y yo sabemos que tal vez eso nunca ocurra - Cuando término de decir eso se fue de regreso a su departamento.

- Pues suerte, Soul – Exclamó Tsubaki quién también regreso a su domicilio.

Continuará…

Yuuko: Obligue a mi hermana mayor (Airi Shiroi) a dibujar a Maka y al personaje creado (Hitsugi) como serán a partir de los siguientes capítulos para que vean la imagen, ¿saben? Mi hermana me mando al diablo XD ejeje, es que me dijo que casi no tenía tiempo disponible, que quería avanzar sus fics y yo le quitaba mucho de su poco tiempo libre :3 pero… ¡Yo quería ver una Maka en versión de mi hermana! XP por último déjenme reviews si les gusto el capitulo y/o el dibujo (sobretodo por el dibujo, sino me dirá que perdió su tiempo en vano ¬¬ y me llevaré un reto). A continuación el deviantart de mi hermana:

.com/#/d35af4c

Y sin más nada que decir, y esperando poder subir el próximo capítulo lo antes posible si es que quieren que continúe la historia claro está, me despido

¡Sayo!


	3. Capítulo 3

Airi: ¡hola! Se preguntarán porque hoy les saluda Airi y no Yuuko, pues la respuesta en sencilla.

Esa maldita engendra del demonio se fue de vacaciones a la casa de nuestra abuela y me dejo todo el trabajo a mí. Si, imagínenlo. Pero la narración no variará mucho (eso espero) Ok! También ahora que yo soy quién continuará la trama, espero actualizar más seguido (y luego de esto, cuando Yuuko me vea… será mi final T-T)

Como saben Soul Eater no es mío es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi quien tuvo la genial idea de crear este Manga-Anime, si no fuera por él este no existiría. A continuación:

**Capítulo 3: **

Al día siguiente de que Maka se marchara de Death City, Shinigami-sama citó a Soul para hablar con él, pues debían llegar a un acuerdo ahora que la chica que había sido su técnico con anterioridad ya no se encontraba con ellos.

– Soul-kun – Comenzó a hablar Shinigami-sama intentando captar la atención del chico frente a él, quién se veía bastante distraído – Ahora que Maka no se encuentra, y tú aún tienes que convertirte en una Death Scythe… te he asignado una nueva técnico – Soul le miró con sorpresa, aunque él sabía que le sería asignado un nuevo compañero por técnico, no se esperaba que fuese tan pronto – Su nombre es Lizbeth – Al instante señalo a la otra persona allí presente, se trataba de una muchacha de larga cabellera negra a la altura de la cintura, sus ojos de color amatista y por cierto bastante atractiva. Era un poco más alta que Soul, por un par de centímetros, vestía de manera algo extravagante siguiendo una tendencia similar a las chicas lolitas, que hacían furor en las escuelas normales. Sus rasgos faciales le daban un toque algo salvaje, como de un felino. Su mirada seria le daba un aire algo misterioso, pero Soul notó inmediatamente que aquella chica tenía una personalidad sarcástica, muy similar a la de él.

– Así que tú eres el famoso Soul E. Evans – Exclamó la chica extendiéndole su mano para saludarle – Mi nombre es Lizbeth y espero ser una buena técnico – Su tono de voz era muy agradable, pero eso a Soul no le importaba lo más mínimo, él se negaba a tener otra técnico que no fuera Maka, aunque eso ya a nadie le importaba; si Maka se había ido de la ciudad y de Shibusen era por su culpa y ahora solo le quedaba resignarse y acatar las órdenes de su superior.

– Ya veo. Cómo bien dices yo soy Soul – Dijo totalmente desinteresado haciendo caso omiso al saludo de la chica, pues no le dio la mano como debiese de hacer por un mínimo de cortesía.

Shinigami-sama al notar la densidad que se presentaba en el sitio, decidió comentar para apaciguar un poco el ambiente.

– Bueno… mientras antes logren la resonancia de almas, antes podrán realizar misiones – Suspiró – Y mientras antes comiencen con las misiones, será mejor para ustedes – Finalizó agitando sus manos tontamente.

Mientras tanto, en lo que Soul intentaba entablar una relación Técnico-Arma con su nueva compañera, Maka se encontraba ocupada en sus propios asuntos con Hitsugi para alcanzar y cumplir la meta de transformar a ese chico en una Death Scythe.

– Me alegra que seamos compatibles – Sonrió la rubia mientras miraba a su compañero, quién le sonrió de regreso

– Así que la resonancia de Almas… interesante, además fue bastante fácil

– ¿Lo crees?

– Sí, fue sencillo

– Bien, aunque a partir de ahora tendremos que salir a hacer misiones si queremos lograr esto – Comentó Maka sin dejar de mirar a su arma, quién asintió con la cabeza en silencio, para luego abrazar a la rubia cenizo.

– Existe un pequeño problema con ello, Maka – Suspiró el chico mientras acariciaba el cabello de su técnico – No puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera, recuerda que soy el sustento de mi familia por ahora, y si salgo sin su consentimiento podrían sospechar y se molestarán demasiado – Su voz denotaba la preocupación que se adueñaba de él, pero de igual forma Hitsugi no se rendiría tan fácilmente, sin importar la razón él se convertiría en una Death Scythe. Y no tanto porque él no deseara de esa forma, sino porque sabía que Maka así lo deseaba.

– No te preocupes – Murmuró Maka alejándose de él – Las misiones no durarán demasiado, volveremos apenas consigamos las almas y mientras más obtengamos será mejor – Finalizó

– Está bien – Exclamó mientras rascaba su cabeza mirando avergonzado a su compañera por lo que recién había hecho – Si nos demoramos más de lo planeado, inventaré alguna excusa – Suspiró – Aunque no soy muy bueno mintiendo, pero haré lo mejor que pueda – Y luego de eso fingió una sonrisa, pues aún así le preocupaba que sus padres se enteraran de que él era un arma

– Descuida, daremos lo mejor de nosotros, e intentaremos que las misiones sean lo más cortas posibles ¿Bien? – Hitsugi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en completo silencio, al tiempo que notaba su alma aliviarse notoriamente ante aquella declaración. Pero por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que se encontraba cerca de aquella chica su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal ¿Se estaría enamorando de ella sin proponérselo? Eso era algo que solo él sabía en el fondo de su corazón.

– Entonces… ¿Qué estamos esperando para comenzar la recolección? – Preguntó el joven de cabellera castaña, mientras tomaba de la mano a su compañera para comenzar a caminar.

– No lo sé… solo nos falta saber donde podremos encontrar a nuestras… víctimas – Sonrió luego de responder, mientras soltaba su mano de la de su arma.

De regreso con Soul y su nuevo técnico, quienes se encontraban ya en el departamento enfrentando un ambiente bastante tenso entre los dos, sin poder solucionarlo

– ¿Cómo que vivirás conmigo? – Su voz demostraba la sorpresa y la molestia que sentía el albino en aquel preciso momento, mientras contemplaba a la chica que cargaba su maleta en dirección a la habitación que antes habitaba Maka.

– ¿Pues no vivías con tu anterior técnico? – Preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja mirando al chico, quién solo situó la suya en el piso

– Sí… está bien puedes quedarte pero no me ocasiones problemas, ya que mi novia vive aquí conmigo – Suspiró resignado ya que había perdido el debate contra la chica

– Claro que no daré problemas –Abrió la puerta del cuarto – Pero no te prometo ser como tu anterior técnico pues mi estilo de vida es diferente – Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí para poder ordenar a su gusto su nuevo cuarto. A los pocos segundos se asomó por la puerta para decir algo más al albino antes de comenzar con su trabajo

– Por cierto Soul – Exclamó – ¿Cómo vivía tu ex-técnico en este sitio tan pequeño?

– ¿Ah? – El albino se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, le miró con sorpresa mientras se sentaba en el sillón para ver televisión – ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

– Pues alguien como yo, que está acostumbrada a las riquezas merece mucho más que esto – Respondió mientras posaba sus manos en sus caderas

– Pues eso es lo que hay, lo tomas o lo dejas… es tú decisión. Si gustas puedes irte

– No creas que te daré en el gusto Soul-kun – Exclamó burlesca – Me quedaré solo para hacerte la vida imposible – Sonrió y volvió a encerrarse en el cuarto.

– Maldita niña con conflictos de grandeza – Susurro Soul para sí mismo, mientras encendía la televisión y se acomodaba en el sillón intentando olvidarse de la existencia de su nueva técnico.

Una larga semana había pasado ya desde la partida de Maka y las cosas en Shibusen no eran para nada diferentes, pues aunque ella ya no se encontrase, las cosas debían mantener un orden y continuarlo como es debido.

En ese momento, Tsubaki estaba ordenando su maleta pues debía salir con Black Star a una misión fuera de la ciudad y sin quererlo recordó a su amiga Maka.

– ¿Cómo lo estarás pasando en tu nueva ciudad, Maka-chan? – Murmuró mientras miraba a través de la ventana, la noche se avecinaba y las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo

– Oye Tsubaki ¿Estás lista para partir? – Gritó Black Star mientras entraba en la habitación sin siquiera golpear a la puerta.

– Claro Black Star – Una vez hubo terminado, tomó su maleta y comenzó a caminar junto a su técnico para irse a realizar la misión que se les había asignado.

Esa misma noche, Maka y su compañero Hitsugi habían salido en busca de alguna "víctima" que les entregase su alma para cumplir con su objetivo, y allí estaban ambos en medio de la noche en aquella ciudad, Hitsugi impaciente y Maka intentando detectar la famosa alma.

– ¿Sientes algo? – Preguntó el joven de castaña cabellera mientras miraba fijamente a la chica junto a él.

– Una bastante cerca, viene hacia acá – Exclamó con tranquilidad mientras abría sus ojos para mirar a su compañero

– ¿Qué hacemos?

– La esperaremos… – Sonrió – De seguro no sabe que se convertirá en alimento de alguien

– Estoy muy ansioso, será mi primera alma – Los nervios dominaban al joven de ojos carmesí

– Lo sé, recuerdo muy bien lo que se siente coger por primera vez un alma – Volvió a sonreír – Es como un sueño que no puedes terminar de creer

– ¿Falta mucho para que llegue? – Preguntó comenzando a desesperarse

– Aquí viene, espero que estés listo – Murmuró, en sus pensamientos sin proponérselo apareció la imagen de su anterior arma. "¿Por qué demonios sigo pensando en Soul?" Se recriminó "El me rechazó por Blair, él la quiere a ella y no a mí"

– ¡Genial! Ya no podía seguir esperando más tiempo – Y el joven se transformó en una gran guadaña de color negro con gris similar a la que se transformaba Soul pero "mucho más cool"* Maka y Hitsugi observaron como aparecía un extraño ser al que debían vencer y arrebatarle su alma. Sonrieron y se lanzaron contra aquella criatura.

Continuará…

Airi: ¡Ok! Ha sido un capítulo bastante corto ¿Verdad? Bien, si es que alguien sigue leyendo este Fic, quiero decirles que intentaré subir el siguiente capi el día miércoles si mi tiempo me lo permite (Y si está listo antes, pues antes lo subiré)

La frase citada de "Mucho más cool" estaba en el resumen que me entregó mi hermana, que gracias a Shinigami-sama se dignó a dejarme un resumen… ¬¬

¿Reviews? (Después de tanto tiempo ¿Los merece? Creo que no ewe)

Ja ne~


	4. Capítulo 4

Airi: ¡hola! Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero estoy algo ocupada la verdad.

Pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capi, espero que les guste y gracias a todos quienes comentan.

Como saben Soul Eater no es mío es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi quien tuvo la genial idea de crear este Manga-Anime, si no fuera por él este no existiría. A continuación:

**Capítulo 4: **

Algunos meses transcurrieron desde la partida de Maka. Soul había pedido ayuda a todos quienes él consideraba eran sus amigos, pero todos ellos se negaron a prestarle ayuda pues estaban molestos con él. La información que el peliblanco mantenía en secreto, la verdadera razón de la partida de Maka había logrado escapar de sus labios, siendo así que todos tenían resentimiento con él.

Por otro lado, Lizbeth realmente le estaba haciendo la vida imposible y eso, según él, no era para nada cool. Pero las cosas no iban para nada mal en lo que respecta a Maka y su nuevo compañero, claro que la chica de cabellera rubia cenizo se había negado rotundamente a hacer nuevos amigos en aquella ciudad, pues según le explicaba a Hitsugi, lo mejor era mantenerse al margen de los posibles rumores que podrían levantar en su contra. Fue así como el nuevo compañero de la chica lentamente comenzó a ceder a sus sentimientos, pero no fue el único en hacerlo. Maka también comenzó a sentir cierta atracción por su nueva arma, siendo presa de los incómodos sonrojos, tartamudeos y del silencio que en ocasiones reinaba entre los dos, debido al nerviosismo que les provocaba estar cerca del otro.

Y ese día era uno de esos. Hacía una semana que Hitsugi se había mudado de la casa de sus padres para vivir junto a su técnico, convenciéndoles de que ella era su novia. Los padres del joven no se opusieron ante ello, siempre y cuando él les enviara el dinero suficiente para subsistir a diario. Hitsugi accedió y por tanto, luego de hacer sus maletas se fue de su casa al departamento que Maka alquilaba, ayudándole ahora a pagar el arriendo. Para Maka vivir con Hitsugi no era algo nuevo, pues antes compartía su vivienda con Soul y por tanto estaba acostumbrada a vivir con un chico.

– ¿Sabes Maka? – Suspiró el joven mientras observaba a su compañera preparar el desayuno para los dos. – He estado pensando durante este tiempo y he llegado a una conclusión – Maka se volteó para mirar a su compañero, quién estaba sumamente nervioso. Se notaba por los movimientos de sus manos y sus mejillas ahora tomaban un color carmín. Si bien la muchacha estaba acostumbrada, no era igual para él. Hitsugi había vivido toda su vida junto a sus padres y el vivir ahora junto a su técnico era algo insólito.

– ¿A si? – Preguntó con curiosidad Maka, apagó el fuego de la cocina girando la llave de paso y volvió a observar a su arma

– Si… – Suspiró y observó minuciosamente a la muchacha frente a él, la que le sonreía dulcemente. – Maka, durante este tiempo me percaté de que… me gustas – Terminó de decir, la mirada de Maka cambió drásticamente a una de asombro.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó sin poder creerse lo que el chico le había revelado.

– Pues eso… Me gustas, Maka – Desvió su mirada de la de ella, completamente sonrojado.

– Hitsugi… yo… – Él joven la interrumpió.

– Aún no he acabado… lamento interrumpirte pero me gustaría saber si tú… – Volvió a mirar a la chica, esta vez directo a los ojos. Se armó de valor y prosiguió – ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia? – Si Maka ya estaba sorprendida, esta vez había quedado boquiabierta.

– Yo… – La joven técnico no sabía que pensar, su mente estaba divagando por cualquier parte. Aún estaba intentando procesar lo que su compañero había dicho. Luego de un momento de silencio bastante incómodo, Maka decidió romperlo. – Acepto…

Mientras que en Shibusen las cosas marchaban como siempre o eso es lo que debería ser, puesto que la verdad algo andaba mal. En la Death Room se encontraban reunidos Shinigami-sama junto a Kid y sus dos armas. También Spirit estaba presente, pues era la actual arma de aquella deidad y por ello debía estar al tanto de la situación.

– Ya veo… – Exclamó Kid mientras miraba a Liz y luego a Patty respectivamente.

– ¿Podrías hacerte cargo, Kid?

– Claro, pero ¿Está seguro, padre?

– Lo estoy, necesitamos saber si es cierto lo que nos han informado. Eres el único al que puedo confiarle esta misión – Finalizó Shinigami-sama al tiempo que Kid asentía en completo silencio.

– Está bien – Kid se despidió educadamente de su padre – Vámonos, Liz y Patty – Ambas asintieron y los tres comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida. Una vez se hubieron perdido de vista, Shinigami-sama exclamó:

– ¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá si esto llegase a ser verdad, Spirit?

– Claro que sí. – Spirit bajó la cabeza situando su mirada en el suelo, él sabía que si eso llegaba a ser cierto, algo muy malo ocurriría no solo en Shibusen, sino también a su hija.

– ¿Podrías llamar a Tsubaki? Necesito que nos contactemos con Maka lo antes posible

– Lo sé, iré en seguida Shinigami-sama

Un rato después, Tsubaki y Black Star ya se encontraban en la habitación frente a Spirit y Shinigami-sama, quienes permanecían aún en silencio. Hasta que alguien lo transgredió

– ¿Nos llamaba, Shinigami-sama? – Preguntó con dulzura la pelinegra mientras observaba a su superior

– Así es, Tsubaki-chan – Suspiró – Necesitamos que le escribas a Maka ¿Podrás hacerlo?

– ¿Algún motivo en especial, Shinigami-sama? –Tsubaki observaba expectante

– Para nada, Tsubaki-chan. Por ahora solo nos interesa saber cómo está ella y a qué se dedica – Algo en su voz sonaba sospechoso para la chica de azules ojos ¿Era realmente esa la razón por la cual deseaban comunicarse con Maka? No lo sabía, pero una orden debía ser obedecida le gustase o no.

– Por favor, Tsubaki – Pronunció Spirit con algo de desesperación – Soy su padre y de verdad quiero saber cómo está ella. Por favor – Insistió, por lo que la joven arma no pudo negarse y accedió.

– Está bien… – Suspiró – Escribiré una carta a Maka, y cuando ella responda les entregaré la respuesta

– ¡Muchas gracias! – Chilló el pelirrojo mientras lloraba patéticamente, Black Star y Shinigami-sama le miraban con algo de compasión, mientras Tsubaki seguía con aquella duda en su mente. En su interior tenía el leve presentimiento de que algo estaba ocurriendo, algo de lo que no querían informarles.

– Pueden retirarse, Black Star y Tsubaki – Los dos jóvenes entonces se retiraron del sitio para ir a sus respectivas labores. Una vez estuvieron fuera de la Death Room, Black Star habló

– Estás preocupada, ¿No es así, Tsubaki?

– Black Star – Suspiró – Ellos nos están ocultando algo

– ¿Tú también lo notaste? – Exclamó el ninja, mientras miraba atentamente a su compañera

– Si. Y creo que es algo malo…

Al caer la tarde, Tsubaki y su técnico se encontraban ya en su domicilio, por lo que la primera mencionada se dispuso a redactar la carta que enviaría a su amiga.

– A ver… – Murmuró mientras jugaba con un lápiz en su mano, observando detenidamente la hoja de papel – Cómo comenzaré… Ya sé, Querida Maka – Escribió en el papel – No, está muy visto… – Tomó la hoja entre sus manos y la arrugo, posteriormente la arrojó al papelero. – Distinguida Maka – Anotó esta vez – No, muy formal… – Volvió a destrozar la hoja

– ¿Por qué no pruebas con estimada? – Sugirió su técnico. Tsubaki se sorprendió de que Black Star le estuviese ayudando. Estaba sentado a su lado y también observaba con mucha atención el papel como si se tratase de la cosa más interesante del mundo.

– Estimada Maka – Sonrió Tsubaki – Suena bien Black Star, gracias

Has de preguntarte por qué recibiste esta misiva ¿Verdad? Bien, tal vez no.

En fin, solo quiero saber ¿Cómo te encuentras? La verdad espero que estés muy bien y no necesites nada, pero la duda me ha asaltado y decidí escribirte para cerciorarme de que así sea.

¿Sabes qué? Todos por acá te extrañamos, inclusive Soul. Él tiene una nueva técnico, se trata de una chica muy hermosa y bien desarrollada. ¿Por qué te estoy hablando de Soul? te preguntarás. Bueno, pues porque el muy tonto quiere hablar contigo, pero ese no es el principal motivo de este mensaje. Volviendo al tema, Spirit te extraña mucho, y ya van seis veces que ha intentado suicidarse. Dime Maka ¿Has pensado en regresar? Inclusive Blair te extraña, sé que es chocante pero es la verdad.

¿A qué te dedicas ahora? ¿Tienes nuevos amigos? ¿Tienes novio?

¿CÓMO ESTAS MAKA? TÚ DIOS TE EXTRAÑA SIMPLE MORTAL, ASÍ QUE MAS VALE QUE REGRESES PRONTO SI NO QUIERES SUFRIR LA IRA DEL PODEROSO BLACK STAR ¿COMPRENDES?

Ignora eso por favor, Black Star me ha quitado la hoja pero ya la tengo en mi poder una vez más.

Shinigami-sama me ha pedido que te haga saber que te quiere de regreso, por favor Maka, te lo pido yo misma. Bueno, si tu respuesta es negativa y nunca más quieres regresar, está bien pero ten por seguro que nosotros, tus amigos ¡Jamás perderemos la esperanza de que algún día vuelvas! Discúlpame si he ensuciado el papel, pero no he podido evitar llorar al recordarte. Te prometo que si regresas, todo volverá a ser como antes. Soul no te molestará porque ninguno se lo permitirá, es de verdad. Ya nos ha dicho el verdadero motivo de tu partida, a todos. Sé que yo lo sabía, pero los demás no, ahora están molestos con Soul y la verdad no me gusta verlo tan solo.

Bien, me despido sin más que añadir. La verdad quisiera escribirte mucho más pero son cosas irrelevantes.

Atentamente,

Tsubaki y Black Star.

PD: Por favor responde a esta carta, de lo contrario Spirit no me dejará tranquila.

– Terminamos, Black Star – Sonrió Tsubaki limpiando su rostro de las lágrimas derramadas. Con delicadeza introdujo el papel al interior de un sobre del que disponía. Anotó los datos correspondientes mientras era observada por su técnico con mucha atención.

– Así que si sabías donde vive Maka ahora – Tsubaki se sobresalto y miró sonrojada a su técnico, quién sonreía.

– Si… lamento habértelo ocultado Black Star, pero le prometí a Maka no decirle a nadie donde vive hoy en día.

– No te preocupes, vamos a dejar esa carta al correo para que se la hagan llegar a Maka – Acto seguido comenzó a reír fuertemente, Tsubaki también sonrió.

– Ya será mañana, pues a esta hora aquel sitio está cerrado – Black Star dejo de reír y observó a su compañera.

– Pues tratándose de un tipo tan Big como yo, nos atenderán igual, ya lo verás

Continuará…

Airi: Ok, se que está corto pero les pido disculpas de verdad, sucede que con mi familia estamos en trámites de cambio de casa (otra vez ¬¬)

Y con todo eso, pues es algo agotador. Tal vez me desaparezca por un tiempo de ser así, pero intentaré que sea el menos tiempo posible. (Espero que no sea más de dos semanas) Además como ya les mencione, mi hermana me dejo todo el trabajo y cuando me percaté de que su resumen estaba incompleto… ¡Casi me da un ataque! D:

Así que no me hago responsable de sus quejas. También dije que subiría el miércoles, pero se presentaron algunos problemas.

Sin más que añadir, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
